Cetrion
Cetrion is a new character set to debut in Mortal Kombat 11. About Cetrion Cetrion is an Elder God who is the sibling of Shinnok and daughter of Kronika. As the Elder God of Nature and Life she can control the Earth, Water, Fire, and Air elements. Appearance Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Cerion is an incredibly powerful Elder God that is capable of manipulating the elements of Earth, Water, Fire and Air to her will. She is particularly fond of manipulating earth and forming large boulders to use against her opponent. Cetrion's status as the Elder Goddess of Life and Nature allows her to control all that is part of nature, and she can combine the base elements to create new ones such as the other elements of metal, ice, magma, energy and can create life with her mere presence. Cetrion's moveset is mostly based on zoning and has many abilities that can keep the opponent away from her, preventing any engagement in hand to hand combat. She can emit shockwaves, blast water beams, fire pure energy, incinerate opponents from below, unleash fast moving tornadoes, summon metal blades and attack opponents from a distance with her plant appendages. She has a plethora of other abilities such as being able to grow large enough to tower over planets, telekinetically control objects, move freely above the ground, summon volcanoes and create forcefields of different elements with different benefits including automatic reactions to melee attacks and decreased damage taken. As an Elder God, she is immortal in a sense that she does not die from old age can't be truly killed and can survive even fatal injuries such as decapitation, just like his fellow brethren Shinnok. Signature moves * Natural Barrier: * Hell's Wrath: * Boulder Bash: * Earthquake: * Deadly Winds: '''Cetrion sends a fast moving tornado that spins the opponent and slightly sets them off balance. * '''H2 P0rt: '''Cetrion disappears in a splash of water and teleports in front, in place or behind the opponent. * '''Tendril Pull: * Bouncing Boulder: *'Unnamed Fatal Blow': Cetrion sends a multitude of boulders crashing over her opponent's head in which she proceeds to send several pieces of rock towards her opponent. She then uses a sharp shard of rock to send them flying against a newly formed tree to follow up with fragments of wood into the victim's hands and skull to set them free with a powerful blast. Other moves To be added Fatalities *'Maintaining Balance': Cetrion fabricates water out of thin air in a magnificent fashion and then blasts her opponent with pressurized water to the face, thus exposing their flesh and eyeball sockets to the environment, in which she effortlessly sends a streak of fire erupting from the ground instantaneously scorching her opponent's lower limbs away. She then proceeds to raise three metallic fractures from the ground as her opponent desperately tries to escape to send them darting towards her opponent in an expeditious manner to ampute the victim's torso and arms. *'Good and Evil': Cetrion conjures a set of rocks from the ground beneath her opponent to crush them with, still exposing their head. She then does a swift stomp to the head which is powerful enough to send the opponent to the ground. She then grows to an immense size and towers over the planet to finish off her opponent with a large beam emitting from her mouth to make her opponent consist of severed limbs dispersed within the air. Brutalities To be added Trivia *Cetrion is the second Elder God to be playable after Shinnok. Errors Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Heaven Characters Category:Characters Category:God Characters